What is Love?
by AshhLovesEdward
Summary: Rosalie was the most popular girl in school, but she finds out she has to move. When she meets Emmett in her new town, will he choose to put his life aside for her and will Rose finally understand what love is? Written by Libby and I! R&R please!
1. What Hurts the Most

Authors Note: This is a story written by me and my best friend, Libby! It's kind of on and off for chapters. She's doing odd number chapters and I'm doing even... Except I'm doing the first chapter too since she doesn't want to start it out. Gosh this is going to be hell with me doing 3 stories at a time. I'll try my hardest to update as fast as I can but I have school and stuff... which sucks. Besides, living 13 hours from Libby, its kind of hard to brainstorm together. Oh well... I hope you guys all like the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight... no exceptions. The chapter title is a Rascal Flatts song.

**Chapter One - What Hurts The Most**

I woke up and looked at my alarm to see it was only six o'clock. I snarled and embraced my covers to my body, refusing to let go of them. After five minutes of going back to sleep I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "Rosalie, are you up yet?" I snarled and buried my head into the pillow. "Roaslie!" She yelled louder this time. I threw my pillow against the door and eventually sat up and streched. The walk to my bathroom seemed longer than it normally did, but I had to get ready. I had a pair of clothes out for what I was going to wear today but I was too tired to change, so I stayed in my pajamas. I applied my make-up carefully to my face and brushed my teeth. The clothes on the counter I crammed into one of my many suitcases and attempted to carry it downstairs. It wasn't that I was weak, but the suitcases weighed a lot with all my clothes and belogings, even though most of my stuff was already loaded.

I started to walk down the stairs as my dad was coming up. "Do you need help carrying them, Rose?" I nodded and handed him one of the suitcases. He thought it was going to be easy to carry but by the look on his face, I could easily tell they were heavy for him too. "What do you have in here anyway? Rocks?" I breifly smiled up at him as we took them into the storage trailer hooked on the back of our car.

My father and I walked back inside to see my mother quickly making breakfast. "Charles, do you think you could-" She looked at me and frowned. "Rosalie, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my outfit and shrugged, not being able to care. "You know how could it's going to be today, I told you that yesterday. Go change out of your shorts and-"

"Mom..." I snarled at her. "As long as we don't live in Antartica and as long as it's the beginning fall, not winter, I think I'll be fine." I said agitated and cranky like I usually was in the mornings.

I could tell my mother wasn't pleased with me as she went back to cooking. My dad opened a cardboard box and was taking the plates and cups out carefully to set the table with. I never was a big fan for eggs and if I had them too much, I felt completely sick but I decided to eat them anyway. After my father was finished, my mother piled some scambeled eggs on my plate with cheese. I gripped my fork and started poking at the food, eating slowly to make sure that I wouldn't get sick off of them. I grabbed the milk carton in the middle of the table and poured it into my glass, taking a sip. I never was a big fan of milk but today was such a lazy morning for me that I didn't feel like walking two feet to the freezer and getting a glass of water. I finished half of my plate before I became full and dumped the rest into the garbage can in the garage we were supposed to take out before we left. I went back iside and washed off my plate, then stuck it back into the cardboard box to load it into the car. I waited till my brothers came down and they ate, then I cleaned off their plates for them, too. I gripped the edge of the counter and hopped up as I waited for my mother to get all ready to leave.

The car drive was going to take eleven and a half hours from my wonderful town of Stonehaven to a town named Hayle on the bottom coast of England. Eleven and a half hours of waiting for me to enter my own personal hell. Eleven and a half hours for my butt to become literally numb from sitting in the seat. If you looked on a map, it seemed as if the middle of the town was going to split in half with two lakes on each side. My parents kept telling us it was going to be beautiful there, much more amazing then Stonehaven, but the town's beauty wasn't what I was so worried about.

The trip was probably going to be even more terrible than I imagined it to be since I was stuck with my parents and my two younger brothers in the car for that long. Knowing I was leaving my life behind would also ruin the trip, too. I left my boyfriend, Royce King, along with my best friends Vera, Emily, and Annie. I know that Royce and I weren't ever in the relationship for love, but now there was no more reason to brag about dating him when no one even knew him in the first place. Back at home, or my _old home_, I was the most popular girl in school and everyone loved me, but I wasn't sure that it was going to stay that way when I moved.

I ran my fingertips through my wavy-blonde hair as I slid into the back seat of the car. My brothers soon slid in behind me and my mom went into the passenger seat as my dad took the wheel. Before my dad started the ignition he looked back at us and said a little too enthusiastic, "You guys ready for the trip?" My youngest brother, Anthony, screemed of happiness as my other brother, Jake, smiled and said "You bet." I leaned my head against the car door and snarled as I looked out the window, taking one last look at our lawn, house, and town. I knew I would never see such a wonderful place again. I could feel my father staring at me for much longer than he should have, waiting for an answer but I refused to look at him so he started the ignition.

I could feel a tear running down my cheek so I quickly wiped it off with my thumb. I already got a headache from the bumpy roads after ten minutes and my stomach was getting queezy. My eyes refused to stay open so I decided I'd keep them shut for a few minutes, but a few minutes led to a few hours and I didn't wake back up till we were already six hours on the road. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and then streched my arms. "Morning sunshine," I heard my mom say from the front seat. I smiled as she turned around to face me, "Do you want anything to eat or need to go the bathroom?" I nodded my head twice and I laid my head back on the side of the car door. "Charles stop at the next exit, all right?"

"Yes dear," my father cooly said. I already slept so much that I couldn't keep my eyes shut for very long, so I just looked out the window for ten minutes, even though I could feel it making me car sick. When the car stopped I immediately hopped out and streched my arms and legs as my dad went around and filled up on gas. I walked inside and went to the women's bathroom and re-applied my make up that was smeared. I got my hands wet right before I walked out and went to see my two younger brothers waiting for me.

I slid my hands behind my back and grinned devilishly at both of them. "What do you have behind your back?" Anthony asked as they both looked worried.

"Oh... nothing." I pulled my wet hands in front of me and shook my fingers through their hair. "Don't you just hate when you pee all over yourself?" They screamed and I started laughing as I walked over to my parents in the line to get food. "Hey," I said quietly at both of them.

My mother turned around and put her arm around me, very uncomfortably. "What do you want to eat?" She asked.

I shook my head and hooked my thumbs on the edge of my shorts, hoping that it would make it uncomfortable for her arm and she would take it away. "I'm really not hungry, but I'll have a drink or something." She nodded and finally released me from the awkward, one-armed hug. After my parents got their food and went to McDonald's to get my two brothers happy-meals, we went back on the road for the five hours and twenty minutes we had still had left.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time seeing it was one o'clock. Looking through my contacts I found Vera's number and I dialed it. It was on the second ring she picked up and I heard her scream. "Rose! Are you still in the car?" She asked in one, long breath.

I smiled as she talked and then I looked at my family and at the road. "Yeah, sadly." I held my hand out in front of me and looked at the nail polish and how it shimmered in the sun.

"How much longer do you have to go?" She asked, much more calmy than when she first started to talk.

I held my phone away from me to look at the time. "Oh, about another five hours and ten minutes."

"Another five hours and ten minutes till hell then." Vera stated.

"Yeah, I'm totally looking forward to it," I said sarcastically into the phone as I heard her laugh a bit. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really. I'm going out with Emily to the mall later."

"Uhh, how I would die to go with you guys. I'll come back and visit soon though, and when I do you better have a good shopping appitite!"

"Rosalie, when don't I?" I laughed and my mother shot a look at me as she pointed to my brothers who were trying to sleep.

"Vera, I have to go. My brother's want to sleep." I looked at both of them and cringed my eyes to show that I was angry, though it didn't help since both of their eyes were shut.

"Oh okay. Just call me back as soon as you can! I miss you Rose!"

"Yeah, I miss you too. Bye." I shut my phone and sighed as I took a book out of the back seat and started to read. I usually wouldn't read but I the fact was, I was beyond boredom. With just my luck, the book was the bible and I laughed before I threw it in the back seat.

My mother looked back at me and gasped. "Rosalie did you just throw a bible?" I grinned as I grabbed the next book that was back there. "Rosalie!" My mother looked like she was ready to punch a child. I buried my head in the book, Of Mice and Men, for the rest of the ride.

When I finished I just stared at the book. "That was... a complete waste of how many hours now?" I frowned and threw the book into the backseat and laid my head against the window. I could hear my mother let out a deep breath but I just looked at the time on my phone again. "You have to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath. I still had more than two hours to go in the car. I looked towards my brothers who were finally waking up and I decided to call Royce.

"Hello?" He answered loudly, sending a ringing through my left ear.

"Hey hun, have you ever wanted to kill yourself?" I could hear my mother growl in the front seat and she turned back to me.

He started laughing from the other side of the phone. "Oh come on Rose, it can't be that bad. It's only a ten hour car drive, right?"

My mother smiled as she looked at the phone and then at me. "Hunny, is that Royce?"

I put my hand over the speaker. "Yeah, why?" I looked at her confused.

"Oh, I just want to say hi!"

"Allright mom..." I took my hand off the speaker and started to speak again. "Sorry... actually it's an eleven and a half hour car drive. Oh right, my mom wanted to say hi to you, I don't know why though."

My mother and Royce tried to talk at the same time as my mother started to say "I was just being polite, Rose, you don't have to be cranky with me." And Royce started to laugh and then said, "You can tell her I say hi, too."

"Hold on a second, Royce," I mangaged to hiss out of my lips as I put my hand to the speaker again. "Mom I wasn't being cranky with you." My face was now angry at her stupid assumption.

"Yes you were Rosalie, I don't appreciate it. You always take a tone with-"

"Mom!" I screamed. "I'm sorry, okay?" I said more harshly then I intended it. My mother turned around in her seat and stared at the road. After a moment I took my hand away from the speaker and brought it back up to my ear. "Sorry Royce," I said politely.

"It's okay love, so how much longer till you're out of the car?"

I was too lazy to look at my phone to see the time but from what I remembered at the last time I looked, I guessed. "About two hours."

"How about you call me back when you get there then, and we can talk a little more privately." I heard him say seductively from the other end.

I whispered into the other end of the phone, "Oh course, what else would I want to do- I mean talk to?" We both laughed loudly and my father gave me a look to quiet down. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Allright, you really are going like Hayle."

I frowned. "Don't hold your breath." I shut the cover of the phone and slid it into my purse in the trunk of the car.

The rest of the drive was longer than the rest as my mother tried to have a converstation with me. It wasn't that I hated my mother, it was just that I couldn't stand her personality. I know she wants what's best for me, _deep, deep _down. She was trying too hard be attractive at such an old age that she was becoming a slut, even a worse one than Emily. I couldn't stand it and it was getting on my latest nerves. My dad on the otherhand was one of the sweetest guys I ever knew. He was always there for me whenever I need him to be and he understood that I'm a teenage girl and sometimes I just want to be left alone. I was happy when we finally reached the sign that said 'Welcome to Hayle' in big, bold letters. It wasn't necessarily that I was excited for living here, but rather that I was greatful that I would actually be able to feel my ass again. My mother read off the directions to my dad on how to get to our street. When we finally got there, my mouth hung open. The house was large, beautiful, and covered with beautiful tan bricks. The design of the bricks was more beautiful than I ever saw on any other house. I took a single suitcase and dragged it to the front door, waiting to go inside. My dad tossed me the keys and as I opened the door, it was hard not to gasp. The house was more inviting than any other house too, with a beautiful wooden floor and a soft carpet. The walls were shades of light brown, white, and grey; bland colors but it actually made the house look amazing with them. My brothers both ran beside me, up the stairs to call the bedrooms. "Come back you little tweeps!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

I was too late when I got up there for they already chose their rooms. I snarled at both of them and they locked their doors so I couldn't get them. I walked back downstairs and found my dad bringing in boxes to the refurbished kitchen. "Dad, what room is mine?"

He smiled. "Your room is in the basement dear." My face immediately frowned and I dragged my bag downstairs. At first I was sad about it, but then I actually got to the room. It was beautiful and large with doors to the beach at the back of our house. I almost screamed in happiness as I fell down backwards on the bed.

I quickly ran upstairs and into my dad's arms, embracing him with a hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." I kept saying over and over. He started laughing and kissed my forehead as he whispered "You're welcome," in my ear. It took about three hours to distribute the boxes to their correct rooms but everyone was so tired that we all decided we would just un-pack tomorrow. I went downstairs and grabbed my phone as I opened the door to the beach and walked outside. My toes sunk into the sand and I shut my eyes as I layed down and looked up at the moon. I dialed Royce's number and put my phone to my ear.

"Hey Rose!" He said.

I took in a deep breath of air. "Hey Royce." I said, using the only amount of energy I had left.

"You sound tired. You should goto sleep, hun. You've had a long day."

I sighed as I pressed my fingertips into the golden sand. "I know, but I don't feel like going inside."

"Where are you anyway this late?"

I bent my knees so my feet laid flat against the sand. "I'm just on the beach."

"Oh." He said softly. "Will you do me a favor?"

I smiled as I brought one of my hands up and twisted a strand of hair in my fingers. "Depends." I said without any emotion in my voice.

"Go to sleep." I snarled. "For me, please Rose?"

I didn't respond for a few moments before I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Thanks." I didn't respond as I sat up on the sand and eventually stood up, swiping the sand off of my pajamas that I was still wearing. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The words fell off my tounge easily since I said them so much before. I knew as I said the three words too, that I hadn't really and truley loved the guys at all. Now, I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to love anybody at all in the first place. The phone started to beep after he hung up and I shut mine as I slowly walked inside. I lied down on my mattress, feeling complete relaxation before I drifted off to my dreams.

**So guys, how do you like the first chapter? Please Review[: Thanks - ashh.**


	2. Starting Over

Authors Note: This chapter is written by Ashh again, but the next chapter is going to be written by Libby! (She's freaking amazing and you all can see how terrible I am and how wonderful she is) I hope you all liked the first chapter by the way! This is going to be another long chapter... I didn't mean for the last one to be so long by the way. I was just writing out of boredom. Sorry! I'm really bad with putting things in present tense, too. So... I'm going to try with english accidents but don't make fun of me if I do terrible, okay? Okay!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm not the most amazing writer in the world. I own nothing Twilight. I just own their little british accents!

**Chapter Two - Starting Over**

**Recap: I lied down on my mattress, feeling complete relaxation before I drifted off to my dreams.**

"AHH!" I started to scream at the top of my lungs as Anthony flew onto my bed, waking me up in a jolt. A parade of giggles escaped from my little brother's lips as he ran out of my room (Before I got the change to strangle him to death). My legs streched over my bed but when I stood up my head felt oddly aberrant. It took moments for me to gain back my sanity to chase after my brother. I mount up the stairs in a fleet and I snatch his diminutive body in my arms. "I got you now, you boogy!" I whirled Ant (My nickname for him) around in circles as he let out a shreik that shook the whole house. Jake and I were snickering when I set him down. My little brother ran upstairs to go see my mother.

I walked over to Jake, smiled, and rubbed my hand on the top of his head to make his hair a complete wreck. He immediately started to try and fix it and I grimaced down at him. "Don't you look like the bees knees?" I joked.

"Put a sock in it."

"Wasn't like it wasn't already beastly before." I could hear him growl which put a smile on my face, something that usually didn't appear in the mornings. "So, what's for breakfast?" He shrugs so I quietly walk over to the cabinet and open it, only to find it empty.

A hiss escaped my lips as I walked to the bottom of the stairs. "MUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no answer so I screamed again. "MUM!" I heard footsteps upstairs so I walked up to see my mother slowly walking towards the bathroom holding Anthony's hand. "We need breakfast."

"Hold on sweetheart, we'll go out to eat." I looked down at myself and frowned.

I was still in the pajamas I was wearing for two days now and my hair was a complete mess from not being able to shower the previous night. Furious, I pulled the bottom of my shirt away from my stomach for a moment. "Mum, I'm not going out looking like _this_." As I let the shirt drop, it quickly clung back to my stomach.

"Well, then hurry up and get ready, Rose." A snarl escaped from my lips but with her normal slappy attitude, she pretends she doesn't hear me. I went downstairs to the basement and started un-packing my clothes. I grabbed the first outfit that was in my suitcase; torn jeans, green and white puma shoes, a Green Bay t-shirt that my friend brought me back from Wisconsin, and a john deere hat. One by one, I took out my shampoo, conditioner, face wash, body wash, and a towel and took it all to the bathroom. I hopped in and out in about 10 minutes since I want to make sure that I wouldn't look like a complete wreck. After I wrapped the towel around my body, I rushed to my room and took my blow drier from one of the boxes in my room and walked back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. By the time I was out, my stomach was growling perfusley.

My hair was still a bit damp, but I could start to see the waves coming back in. I ran my fingers through my shiny hair to try and help it try faster. Mum and Dad were waiting by the door for Anthony, Jake, and I to hurry up and get into the car. Without a word, I give my mother a small glance as I head around them and go for the car. Will I small hop, I situate myself in the seat that I was in not even 24 hours ago. It seemed to take forever for my brothers to run downstairs and get into the car too. We went to the closest place we could find - IHOP. It's not that I don't like pancakes and waffles, but I have never been a big fan of all the sugar and fat that is in theirs. The rest of my family orders large meals except me, only having a side plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice without pulp. The service was terrible and took them about twenty minutes to get our food to the table. I could smell the smoke from the other end of the room and it had gotten to the point where I actually had to start breathing out of my mouth instead of my nose. When my family was finishing, the waitress came by with the check and so I slowly head towards the counter to pay.

The guy was bent over, trying to grab change that had just fallen. His jeans were torn in the back pockets, letting me see part of his striped blue and white boxers. I let out a loud sigh and thrust my upper body forward. I started to let my head droop over the counter since it was seeming that it was taking hours for him just to pick up the change. "Hey Mr. Dover, you going to hurry it up there?" I was given a shock as he looked up at me, confused, and then stood up straight, which was making me feel like I shrunk about a foot. The guy looked like he was around six and a half feet, which was surprising to me, but then again, I always had a thing for tall guys. At my age, I was usually one of the tallest girls in my grade, being five feet and nine inches tall, but I was glad I wouldn't have to be by a guy that was shorter. I finally took a good look at him and there was no resisting that the man was gorgeous, because I even knew that was an understatement. His dark brown hair was slightly curly and it seemed to shine off of the light on the ceiling. His muscles were sticking out of his black shirt, so much to make my mouth water.

When he smiled, his round face showed beautiful dimples that looked almost exactly like mine. "My name's not 'Ben Dover'," he said if as he used quotations with his fingers. "It's Emmett. If you wanted to know, you just could have asked." Emmett winked at me then took out the change that he put in a pocket of his apronn, then slowly started putting it back into the cash register.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, completely forgetting about the 'Ben-Dover' joke in the first place. I held out the money to him, but he was still putting the change back in the cash register. After he was done he bowed his head and looked at me in the eyes with another smirk. I held my money out but his eyes wouldn't leave my face. I snarled as I looked down and shoved the money and check against his chest. "If you want my fucking money, take it before I change my mind."

"Fiesty, eh?" He asked, still refusing to take the money. That stupid smirk wouldn't wipe off his face and I started to become more tempted than ever to smack it off for him. I dropped the money on the table and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Wait."

I growled as I looked up at him again. "What?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"You never told me your name." His smile was less taunting this time, and more considerate. Dimples curved into the side of his cheeks.

"Yeah, I didn't." I said as I took one hand and put it to his wrist as I tried to break them apart. I thrust all my strength into pulling his grip away, but as I did so, he just took his other hand and grabbed my other wrist. I sighed as I looked up at him. "It's Rosalie, okay?" He nodded slowly as he moved his hands from my wrists to my palms.

"I hope I'll see you again, Rosalie." I managed to make out a 'yeah, whatever' under my breath when I broke our contact. My fingers slid over my eyes and I rubbed them as I realized I was still tired. Waking up to a sexy guy in tight clothes isn't a bad thing at all though.

The rest of the day we spent unpacking all of our stuff even though it seemed to take a lot longer than a day. When we stopped, we still weren't finished all the way. The moment that we stopped, my limbs were sore and I felt like I was going to pass out. I fell backwards on my bed and dialed my friend's number on my cell. It was two rings before she picked up.

"Hey Rose!" Vera says loudly from the other line.

"Hey. How are things back at home?" I ask with a tint of curiousity in my voice.

"Oh, they're good. You won't beleive the drama that went on at school. Annie was..." It was starting to seem as if she would never shut up, but I just kept on pretending like I was listening to her for I really had nothing else to do. I told her about IHOP and how the guy there was a totally jerk off, but I didn't leave out his dazziling features. We were talking for a few hours before I realized what time it was.

Quickly, I said goodbye to her. I shut the phone and dropped down on my bed, thinking only of Emmett. My thoughts trailed to wishing that I could see him agian, and actually wanting to be able to. I didn't know what had drawn me to him, but the fact is that_ I am _drawn to him. Little did I know, he would become a bigger part of my life than anyone else.

**P.S. Everyone is human by the way.**


	3. Memories

**Authors Note: …Hehe. Don't tell Libby I wrote the third chapter already because she was going to write it. She took too long so I was just like, "SCREW IT!" Anyway... Here it is! Sorry for the wait (you can blame Lib on that one). Guys, be prepared for a kind of depressing chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer (no matter how much I really REALLY wish I am)**

**Chapter Three - Memories**

The day was cool and breezy even though the sun shone brightly overhead bringing a slight strain to my eyes. The effect made the ocean look sparkly and bright. Even the tide was just perfect to walk along the beach, but still enough so when the water comes up, it splashes your toes just slightly. Clinching my toes, I let the feeling of the wind swipe through my body. The smell was phenomenal, as if lilacs were surrounding me for miles and miles to come.

It had been twenty minutes since I first started walking. I was carrying my sandals through the loops, only hanging on by my pointer finger. My soft brown shorts worked well with my skin tone, along with the white top and blue jacket that went over it. I was relaxing, just time for myself to think. The awkward thing was though, I couldn't stand walking. Ever since I was little, I've always been the fastest runner around. In fact, I've beaten every person I've ever raced against in my life.

I was always the fastest runner, never to be outrun by anyone who stepped in my path. The only problem is, I just seemed to be running away from everything. My infuriating mother who always seems to get in my way, my little brothers who – even though I can pester – drive me crazy, my friends and their exceedingly drama-filled lives, my boyfriends who never seemed to be enough, and a lot of the time, _myself_. Some people may ask why I'm running away from myself. Many girls would want to be me, so for some people it doesn't make sense. I'm blonde, pretty, popular, athletic, and whatever other traits that I might have.

The truth is, I hide it all inside, and some days I remember when I wasn't broken.

It was those days of elementary school that seemed like they would never end. And those days of riding bikes around the neighbor hood and playing on playgrounds without caring what anyone else thought about me. They were those days before I had to deal with too much pain and emotions. It was the good old days, before _it _happened. But as soon as I start to think of the good, the memories of the night come like a sudden flashback running through my mind.

_The phone rang a few times as I was in my sister's bedroom, into her diary once again. It was two weeks before her final exams in her junior year of high school and tonight she was going out drinking with her friends to celebrate. After she found out that I started reading her journal, she said it was all right as long as I didn't tell our parents what was happening. I figured it was fair, so I did my end of the bargain._

_I heard my mother's soft voice answer the phone. "Hello?"_

I remember my mother's gentle tone. The way it _used_ to be. She always was calm about everything until this point. She was the one who always had everything in order, for herself and for others. She always put herself last in everything she did. Of course that was before, and that one word… hello… was the last would I would ever hear like that.

I remember I was confused on the way to the hospital. They wouldn't tell me what was happening, but mother's sorrowful woes made me start to cry too. All I knew was that Melanie was in trouble. It was the scariest, worst day of my life. I remember a woman talking to me about my favorite activities and such as my mother and father went into another room… to see my dead sister… my best friend.

I could already feel water running down my face. All I wanted to do was to just go home and cry, so I started heading that way. As I just began to start running, I heard footsteps behind me. In a quick movement, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and heard a heavy voice break out. "Rosalie?" His gentle voice asked.

_Shit!_ I screamed loudly in my head. _Shit, shit, shit!_ _Anyone but him, please!_ Slowly, I turned around and saw that face again. I let out a small growl which made him smile softly down on me. "Hi sweetheart."

Before I could even speak, he grabbed my hand and went in for the kiss. In just enough time, I slapped it away and screamed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was just saying hello. Do you not like it?" Suddenly his eyes grew large and stared down at me.

Instantly, I made another sarcastic joke to the situation. "In all honesty, I think I'd rather make out with a dog." With his hand still gripping mine, I looked up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

His grip got tighter, but not too tight. "Come on Rose, you can come over for a while. We can hang out and get to know each other before the school year begins. It sucks not having friends in a new town." With his hand that wasn't holding mine, he pointed to his house, maybe ten over from mine. "See, I live right there."

I sighed and bowed my head, obviously faking it but not enough for him. The moment his grip loosened, I took my hand away. "I think I'll be fine Emmett, and if you _ever _touch me again, my friends will take a road trip down here just to kick your fucking ass. Understood?" Before he had the chance to answer, I turned around and ran home. I could hear him yelling wait and running after me, but I was too fast.

Once I got to my room I immediately locked the doors. It took me a moment to catch my breath, but after that I headed upstairs to find my dad at the island on his Mac Book Pro. "Hey Rosalie. Do you need any school supplies for tomorrow?" I nodded once as I leaned across the countertop. "Okay, we can leave right now if you want." I simply shrugged and in a split second he yelled, "Great! Just let me shut down and we can go."

I started walking back downstairs and I put on a different jacket. Taking one more look in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection. My hair was perfectly bouncy today and I didn't look that bad after just running in what seemed to be more of quick sand than regular sand. I combed through my hair a few times then went to the car. To my surprise, another car was there.

I was in complete and utter awe. This blue car was so much more than amazing, and I was in love with it. It was obviously new, and an Audi TT at that! I was too out of it at this point so I quickly walked over and ran my hand against the hood. "Wow…," I managed to make out after staring at it for moments.

"You like it?" He asked. Suddenly I jumped back ten feet at _his_ voice.

"What are you doing, stalking me?" I growled again and put my eyes back on the car.

A deep laugh escaped his lips. "Of course not. I'm just coming over to welcome my new neighbors to the neighborhood."

"Oh rea-"

"Rose, you've made some new friends already?" I heard my dad ask behind my shoulder.

"No, dad this is just our neighbor Emmett from a few houses down. He wanted to come and say hi." At this moment, I gave him a death stare that was far beyond my dad's sight. "But it's too bad we're leaving so he's going to have to leave."

"Oh, he could come with us if he wants." I quickly turned around and gave my dad the 'eyes' to show him that NO, un-invite him right now! Too bad it was too late.

"That sounds great, Mr…. who?"

My dad grinned. "Hale. But you can call me Charles."

_Shit dad. Didn't the whole 'eye' thing make sense to you? Come on, catch on here!_ "Thanks Charles. Do you want me to follow you both?"

"Oh, no not at all! Rose, how about you just ride with Emmett! I have work to do anyway."

"But dad…" I started out right before his phone rang.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I have to take this." He ran off before I had time to do anything, and I could feel Emmett's eyes on the back of my head and I knew he was grinning. Without looking at him, I went to the side of the car and hopped in, then crossed my arms across my chest and let out a large "hmph."

He climbed in a few moments after me and kept looking at me. When he realized I wasn't going to look back at him, he just started talking. "You dad likes me, you know. I already have a pretty good chance."

"And since when does my dad's opinion matter if I think you're vile and disgusting, huh?" After that, he dropped it and started to try to have real conversations with me, but I just pretended like I didn't hear him.

After a while of listening to him ramble on and of me trying to drown him out, I suddenly realized he might not know where I was planning on going. "You do know where we're going, right?"

He laughed in that deep tone again which made shivers run down my spines, though I wouldn't admit it. "Yes, I know where we're going." His tone made me a bit confused, so I finally looked over.

"The school supply store, _right_?" I saw him grin, but there was no answer. "RIGHT?" I asked louder this time.

"You'll see when we get there."

"What, you don't think that I could kick your ass if you don't tell me?"

He glanced over at me, still keeping his body facing forward. "Yeah, I know you probably could, but that's beside the point. You wouldn't when I'm driving."

"But you forgot there's a thing called stop signs." His face immediately stopped smiling.

I let out a soft chuckle and finally let my hands drop to my sides. Throughout the whole car ride, we were by the ocean and when I saw where we were pulling in, my mouth dropped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"On a boat."

"Well by the time you get back I should already be back at my house."

"Wait a second Rose. I know you're mad at me for not taking you to get school supplies, but I promise it will be fun. Besides, you don't need much the first day anyway. It's a speed boat, too."

Okay, honestly, it _did _sound better than shopping with him and at least we'd be out of public view. And right now, I was past the point of caring. "Fine, but I'm driving."

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to ask. Did anyone read **_**The Host **_**yet? I'm completely in love with it and with Ian TYVM! I want to hear what you guys think. OH and Emmett is stupid and couldn't tell she was crying before because he's an idiot, but we have to love him!**


End file.
